


Sala de espera

by EliLawliet



Category: ASL - Fandom, One Piece, sabo - Fandom
Genre: Brotherhood, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLawliet/pseuds/EliLawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POV<br/>"Recorro a paso lento la sala de espera, que está un poco vacía ya. Y entre cada paso que resuena producto del eco el corazón se me encoge, ¿Quién hubiera dicho que un revolucionario fuera tan desasosegado?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sala de espera

**Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, toda su obra es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda.**

Sala de espera

 

La muchedumbre aclama con vehemencia a los combatientes del bloque C. No llevo más tiempo que tú en estos pasillos y ya me siento temeroso e inquieto a la vez. Así que cierro los ojos, meditando cuántos años han pasado.

 

Tus brincos me traen recuerdos de la infancia, por lo que me es imposible no esbozar una sonrisa de lo más boba cuando te veo montar aquel toro negro; pero no importa porque sé que nadie me está viendo. Tienes a toda la multitud en la palma de tu mano, tan típico de ti Luffy.

 

Tu forma de pelear es igual a como la recuerdo…y eso me alivia un poco. Ajusto el pañuelo de mi cuello, liberando un poco el nudo que ahoga mi garganta. Tengo tantas cosas que me gustaría decirte.

 

Quisiera seguir viendo cómo termina todo, pero me es difícil pensar con claridad con tanto bullicio: ante la sorpresa de todos acabas de derribar a un gigante. Vuelvo a sonreír…mis ojos comienzan a humedecerse. Me aparto del mirador.

 

Recorro a paso lento la sala de espera , que está un poco vacía ya. Y entre cada paso que resuena producto del eco el corazón se me encoge, ¿quién hubiera dicho que un revolucionario fuera tan desasosegado?

 

Algunos ojos se tornan a mí, especulando sobre quién soy o de dónde vengo: nadie lo sabe. Yo no existo, morí hace muchos años a manos de un despiadado Tenryuubito. Inclusive yo no existo más que para ti. Pero hoy, hoy si tú me lo permites, volveremos a ser hermanos…y el mundo entero lo sabrá.

 

Me falta el aire sólo de pensarlo e imaginar tu reacción cuando veas mi rostro. Cuando sepas que todo este tiempo estuve vivo y guarde silencio, ignorando tu dolor y el de Ace. Ignorando el hecho que mi hermano estaba al borde de la muerte y no estuve ahí a su lado para ayudarlo.

 

¡Qué par de hermanos mayores te cargas, eh Luffy! Dejándote todo a ti, el pequeño al que se supone que ambos íbamos a proteger.

 

Tuve mis motivos aquella vez, motivos que me impidieron asistir a Marineford. _»¿Si me arrepiento?«_  Formulo la pregunta como si viniera de la boca de Luffy, claro que me arrepiento. Sin embargo, hay ocasiones en que debes tomar decisiones importantes: yo aposté por Shirohige, por ti.

 

Pero Ace siempre fue idiota impulsivo ¿verdad?

 

Suspiro agotado. Me molesta un poco que no haya pensado en ti por un segundo, pero Ace no sería Ace de no haber actuado así. Él siempre es fiel a sus convicciones. Incluso ante la muerte.

 

Miro el techo de los pasillos del coliseo, con una vaga esperanza de traspasar de ellos; volver el tiempo, ser un niño… estar junto a ti, Ace.

 

Desde esta ventana no puedo ver el horizonte donde siempre te busco, justo en el punto en que se funde el mar con el cielo azul. El mar donde perteneces.

 

Los tragos de sake que he tomado frente a tu tumba parece que hacen efecto en mí -uno muy retardado de hecho-, pero la verdad es que siempre me pongo a pensar en este tipo de cosas. Tal vez más en momentos como éstos.

 

Me sudan las manos de los nervios.

 

El bloque C ha terminado y como esperaba, has resultado victorioso. Casi es la hora de afrontarte. Tengo miedo de tu reacción.

 

Decido esperar unos momentos más a que tomes aliento para darte la oportunidad, si tú quieres y es tu deseo, de golpearme tan fuerte como jamás lo has hecho. Lo merezco y estoy preparado.

 

De la nada se forma un ajetreo afuera del coliseo. ¿Quién más podría ser salvo Doflamingo? Todo pasa demasiado rápido y me veo obligado a cambiar mis planes.

 

Entiendo tu desesperación, no quieres ver morir a más gente importante para ti, pero tampoco quieres que la voluntad de tu hermano vague en cualquier persona.

 

Tú no puedes elegir, pero yo sí.

 

Me planto ante ti con toda la valentía que no poseo de momento; no por miedo a pelear, si no por temor al rechazo. Tu rechazo.

 

Digo unas cuantas palabras para hacerme quedar bien, especialmente ante tu admirador que menciona a nuestro difunto hermano sin saber, obviamente, la naturaleza de nuestra relación.

 

Me abro paso, te llamo.

 

El rostro de estupefacción que me muestras es tan cómico y propio de ti, de ser otro momento hubiera estallado en carcajadas, pero no este día.

 

Y espero todo, menos lo que haces. Me abrazas, contra toda predicción mía. Tus brazos estrujan mi cuerpo con tanta fuerza que hasta duele. Siento en mi pecho el latido de tu corazón acelerado, y tus lágrimas que ya han empapado mi ropa. Quiero llorar también, pero sé que no debo, no es el momento ni el lugar.

 

Lloras como un bebe, trato de explicarte con brevedad que he estado bien, que tengo un plan para que ambos obtengamos lo que deseamos aquí en Dressrosa; pero no paras de llorar a moco tendido como un niño pequeño.

 

Tras convencerte, luego de mucho insistir, cambiamos de ropa y tomo tu papel: Lucy. Sigues sollozando como si no hubiera mañana. Por un lado me siento feliz, por otro culpable… quiero llorar también junto contigo.

 

Cuando te has calmado un poco fuerzas tu garganta para decirle al tipo de cabellos verdes quien soy y lo que haré. Parece excitado, y de la nada toda su hostilidad se ha ido. Me mira incrédulo, pero confía en tus palabras.

 

Te marchas gimoteando mi nombre y aún por el largo corredor del pasillo sigo escuchando tus quejidos de niño llorón.

 

Es mi turno de salvar a Ace.

 

El bloque D está por comenzar, ahora más, muchísimo más relajado y siendo participe del torneo, me dispongo a observar a mi competencia. No importan los motivos, absolutamente nadie obtendrá la Mera Mera no mi de Ace salvo nosotros.

 

Saco el Den Den Muchi para reportar mi situación. Curiosamente alguien más formula una pregunta para mí, ese cuestionamiento que me hago desde aquel día donde tu vida fue arrebatada.

 

_“¿Habría cambiado algo de estar ahí?”_

Tardo unos segundos en responder, ya que nunca he concretado la respuesta. ¿Habría? Si yo hubiera…

 

Mi mente se turba, desencadenando pensamientos de toda índole. Las imágenes de tu muerte chocan en mi mente, las desgarradoras palabras de Ivankov al contar la cruda realidad de los acontecimientos. Pierdo ante mis divagaciones. No se me ocurre algo más que responder.

 

“ _No hay manera de saberlo”._

 

Me permito pensar en el hecho de que tal vez si escuchabas mi voz hubieras desistido de encararte frente a Sakazuki. Entonces estaríamos juntos los tres.

 

También pienso en el polo opuesto de la situación, el hecho de pasarte por el arco del triunfo mis llamados y hacer lo que hiciste, dejando el mismo resultado.

 

Tal vez iba yo a ser una hormiga dentro de un huracán y no haber cambiado nada. A lo mejor habría hecho la diferencia y estarías aquí… pero no lo sé. Y nunca voy a saberlo.

 

Sorprendente ver a Hakuba en acción. Había escuchado rumores pero verlo en vivo y en directo está en otro nivel. Caso extraño que no haya ganado. Da lo mismo, yo seré quien se lleve la Mera Mera no mi.

 

 _Debemos heredar la voluntad de Ace._ Repito como un mantra en mi cabeza.

 

Mi cuerpo vibra dentro de un manojo de emociones de todo tipo. Siento la adrenalina viajando a través de mis venas, corriendo por cada fibra de mí ser hasta llenarlo por completo. Va por ti hermano.

 

Aferro con violencia la tubería en mi mano. El tipo de pelo verde y aspecto punk me ve un poco raro, tal vez piense que soy fontanero o algo por el estilo. Le sonrío, impasible.

 

Es un símbolo, obviamente no es el arma que un guerrero escogería, pero más que nada es por mero valor sentimental. Me mantiene unido a mi pasado, donde era feliz; aunque no signifique que ahora no lo sea.

 

Ace y yo recogimos dos iguales en Gray Terminal, solamente para defendernos momentáneamente. Después le tomamos cariño y las hicimos nuestra arma principal. Luffy adoptó el estilo rápidamente también.

 

No es una simple pelea para alimentar a la plebe. Es un duelo de honor. Para recompensar a mí hermano menor por todo el dolor que le he causado. Para disculparme con mi hermano mayor  por no haber estado cuando más me necesitó. Para expiar mis pecados.

 

Están llamando a los finalistas. Diamante ya se encuentra en la nueva arena de batalla. Caliento brevemente en compañía de “Marincoloseo”… o como se llame.

 

Estoy motivado. Estoy decidido a dar mi vida por la voluntad de mi hermano.

 

Nunca estuve más dispuesto a realizar algo en mi vida. Quiero, quiero rescatar el mancillado honor de mi hermano. Devolverle con creces a Luffy todo lo que hizo por él.

 

Salgo del corredor dirigiéndome a la salida para dar justo al ruedo. No hay manera de que pierda en esta faena. No hay manera que alguien tenga más motivos que yo, quien he estado a la sombra hasta para los que me aman, de obtener lo que hace dos años le robaron injustificadamente, en nombre de la paz, a una persona que sólo quería estar orgulloso de su existencia.

 

Esta vez yo pelearé por ti hasta desfallecer.

 

_¡Mírame, Ace!_


End file.
